


Before the Beasthood Strikes

by Living_Snailures



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Its a bad time, Language, Laurence is dead and Yharnam goes to hell asmr, Like this is sad, M/M, Some Swearing, but like. comfort is kinda sad, since you know. angry/sad ludwig, talks about beast transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Snailures/pseuds/Living_Snailures
Summary: Ludwig knew what the bone-deep aching means, his second in command tries to comfort him.
Relationships: Ludwig(Bloodborne)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Before the Beasthood Strikes

Ludwig never truly had been the same after that night, Maybe he was a little bit more reckless when he fought, Or the fact he was just quicker to anger. Maybe it was the headache that never quite went away no matter what he did or what he tried, which left him more irritable, But if Ludwig would be honest, He knew what was causing it. He was a hunter after all. He’d talked to others before they fell to the beasthood and that feeling of his bones that aren’t his but in his body, that bone-deep ache in his joints and frazzled nerves. 

He knew what it meant. He wasn’t a fool. 

Ludwig sat at his desk, head in his hands as he struggled to go over these reports that had been given to him. Yharnam had gone to hell, quite literally, after The Vicars’ transformation. Amelia, The New Vicar was struggling to maintain order, The Choir was rebelling and not listening to anyone, and This god’s forsaken headache that won't go away. 

The creak of the office door had him snarling, The noise made his head throb more than it already did, and he was ready to tell whoever was bothering him at this hour to _Leave_ and to come back in the morning, But instead, his good eye met the warm brown eyes of his Fiance, Dressed a lot more casually and dreads loosely tied back. He smiled softly towards Ludwig, Though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. A rather solemn smile for a man whom solemness never really fit.

“I figured I would find you in here still. It’s late Ludwig.” 

He heard Warren walk across the floor, a hand cupped the right side of his face and a light kiss was pressed to his forehead. He couldn’t help but lean into the touch, craving the warmth the man held. 

“I have paperwork to finish… There’s a hunt tomorrow and I’ve been putting it off long enough.” 

There was a sternness to his voice, reminiscent of a much younger man before he had been marked with such tragedy, But his heart truly wasn’t into it. He was exhausted, despite not doing much work at all, hell he’d even not gone and done any training today at all, delegating that to his second who despite how well he tried to hide it, Ludwig knew he was worried.

“You can finish it later, or hell, Lu I can do it. You need to sleep, or even lie down, It might even help your headache-”

“It won’t! Nothing will fucking help unless someone finally takes mercy on me and puts me down like a fucking dog!”

Ludwig snapped, his voice echoed around the quiet room as he rose quickly to his feet, knocking the chair to the ground as he did so. Warren quickly backed off, hands raised as Ludwig continued.  
  


"I'm sick of waiting to fall, I'm tired. I'm so fucking tired Warren. I don't... I don't-"

  
As quickly as the anger had entered his system, it left, Leaving only this bone-deep guilt in its wake. He couldn’t look Warren in the eyes as he stood there, just out of his reach and his warm brown eyes wide with surprise and horror. A look he’d seen before, on that fateful night...

He dropped to his knees, his bones protecting slightly and he bowed his head, unable to look any longer. When did he start crying? Warm tears spilled down his face, and he wiped them hastily away with one of his hands, He shouldn’t be crying, He was the Holy Blade for fuck sake. He was nothing more than a brute… Isn’t that what he’d been called before? He didn’t cry and shouldn’t be crying, But cry he did anyway.

“Warren I- forgive me. Please forgive me.” 

He almost grimaced at how his voice broke, and he heard slow, tentative footsteps crossed the floor towards him. He felt Warren’s hands cup his face and forced him to look up at him, hands cradling his head like it was the most precious thing in the world. A forced smile was on his lips and tears ran down his face as he practically collapsed on top of Ludwig’s kneeling form, holding him tightly in his arms as if he could somehow shield him from his fate that they both knew was rapidly approaching. Ludwig slowly raised his hands to wrap around his Fiance, Closing his eye tightly and pressing his head against the man’s chest, hearing his heart hammering in his chest and he couldn’t help but sob into the fabric of his shirt, Feeling Warren’s hands slowly running his hands through his hair in a futile attempt to soothe him.

“You’ll be okay, We’ll both be okay” 

They both knew he was lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Warren is my partner's oc who is shipped with Ludwig, he's pretty cool.  
> (and I'm still awful at titles kjdskjfds)


End file.
